


Беспокойная ночь

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Вынужденный работать вместо Грейвза в МАКУСА, Гриндельвальд принимает рабочие неудачи слишком близко к сердцу.





	Беспокойная ночь

Грейвза разбудил адский грохот за стеной. Он подскочил на кровати и, стряхнув с себя остатки сна, принялся шарить по тумбочке в поисках спичек. В соседнем помещении опять что-то громыхнуло, стукнулось о стену и упало на пол. Прежде чем в голове начали появляться нестройные теории о том, кто мог напасть на его дом посреди ночи, дверь комнаты распахнулась, едва не слетев с петель. В проеме стояла знакомая фигура, имеющая вид весьма грозный даже в пижамных штанах, и не составляло труда понять, что его тюремщик до крайности взбешён. Злость Гриндельвальда ощущалась статическим напряжением в воздухе, и Грейвз инстинктивно вжался в спинку кровати, ожидая нападения. Гриндельвальд шагнул вперед, взмахнул рукой, и все восемь свечей в комнате вспыхнули, а дверь за ним резко захлопнулась.  
  
— Я спалю весь ваш Конгресс к Мерлиновой матери! — зашипел Гриндельвальд сквозь зубы, дрожа от едва сдерживаемой ярости. — Тролльи отродья! Разожравшиеся черви!  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Грейвз тихо.  
  
Гриндельвальд в пару шагов преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от кровати, и плюхнулся рядом с Грейвзом. Тот в очередной раз порадовался, что кровать у него широкая, уж на это Гриндельвальд не поскупился: ложись хоть вдоль, хоть поперек.  
  
— Я не могу заснуть.  
  
— Совесть мучает? — не сдержался Грейвз и буквально физически ощутил на себе тяжелый взгляд. Отражающееся в разноцветных глазах пламя свечей делало выражение лица Гриндельвальда совершенно дьявольским. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что время для искрометных шуток он подобрал крайне неудачное. Гриндельвальд смотрел на него долго, холодно и задумчиво.  
  
— Это дурдом, — выдохнул он, наконец, отвернувшись. Грейвз медленно кивнул.  
  
— Поздравляю, ты вник в суть работы.  
  
— Санторо. Завтра я держу ответ перед Советом, в том числе по делу этой мрази. И что я должен говорить? Допрашивать его мне запретили: у него иммунитет, расследование отдали международной комиссии, родители меняют показания на ходу. Мы же практически сняли его с девчонки! Мерлинова мать! Я как подумаю, что завтра увижу эти свиные рыла. И Ламберт смотрит на меня своими телячьими глазами: «Вы же понимаете, — передразнил он высоким писклявым голосом, — это скандал, мистер Грейвз». Убил бы! — прорычал Гриндельвальд. — Я теряю сон из-за каких-то ничтожеств. Это смешно!  
  
— Девочка не пострадала, — спокойно возразил Грейвз, привыкший к таким правовым казусам на своей неблагодарной должности, — а для Санторо это в любом случае конец карьеры, его лишат должности и вышлют из страны. Дальше это дело итальянской стороны.  
  
— Мерлин, — зло мотнул головой Гриндельвальд. — Да плевать на девчонку! Они мне в лицо смеются! Завтра эти ублюдки будут рассказывать о моей некомпетентности, а Серафина будет им поддакивать. Это не в какие ворота не лезет! Ваш Конгресс — это рассадник мерзких лживых лицемерных слизней!  
  
— Ну, да, — мрачно согласился Грейвз. — Привыкай и терпи, раз уж посадил меня под замок. От меня-то ты чего хочешь? Чтобы я погладил тебя по головке и сказал, что ты хороший мальчик?  
  
Гриндельвальд скривил губы.  
  
— Я надеялся на какие-то разумные аргументы, Перси, — процедил он, — которые позволят мне заснуть сегодня и не убить кого-нибудь завтра.  
  
Грейвз вздохнул и пожал плечами. Аргументов не было. Гриндельвальд напоминал ему аврора-первогодку, ищущего справедливости в несправедливом мире. Он и сам когда-то пришёл в аврорат молодым, горячим, полным желания изменить мир. Что-то удалось воплотить в жизнь, что-то ― нет. Да, правовая система в их мире местами была нелепа и порочна, но для того, чтобы переломить ситуацию, требовались годы тяжёлой работы, а не поджог Вулворт Билдинг.  
  
Несколько секунд они сидели молча. С тревогой глядя, как ходят желваки на скулах его тюремщика, Грейвз поднял руку, медленно, нерешительно опустил её на светловолосый затылок и погладил длинные пряди. Гриндельвальд окаменел. Грейвз тоже замер, ожидая реакции: вспышки гнева, удара, насмешки. В тревожном молчании прошло ещё несколько секунд. Гриндельвальд выдохнул, расслабляясь, и закрыл глаза, рука Грейвза продолжила движение, осторожно поглаживая мягкие волосы.  
  
Внезапно Гриндельвальд придвинулся ближе и положил голову ему на плечо. Невероятным усилием воли Грейвз подавил изумлённый смешок и, откинувшись на подушки, сполз ниже, переместив их обоих из сидячего положения в полулежачее.  
  
Он ожидал, что Гриндельвальд, утихомирившись, уйдёт, но тот, судя по всему, всерьёз собирался переночевать в его крохотной комнате. Грейвз потерял счёт времени, перебирая пальцами светлые пряди и думая о побеге. Если Гриндельвальд заснёт, а ему удастся каким-то образом оглушить его, он сможет сбежать из дома или подать сигнал тревоги. Как только дыхание его врага выровнялось, Грейвз попытался вылезти из-под тяжёлого тела, но Гриндельвальд тут же заворочался и беспокойно засопел. Грейвз предпринял ещё несколько попыток, таких же безуспешных: Гриндельвальд спал чутко и тревожно.  
  
B конце концов, ему всё-таки это надоело. После очередного неосторожного движения Грейвзa, Гриндельвальд поднял голову с его груди, отстранился и посмотрел на него сонными осоловелыми глазами.  
  
— Угомонись уже, Перси, — шепнул он хрипло. — Никуда ты не денешься. Спи.  
  
Грейвз не увидел, только почувствовал, как его висков коснулись прохладные пальцы, и он провалился в мягкую темноту.


End file.
